Handy Man
by vamp-girl302
Summary: What happens when the hot handy man from the apartment complex comes to fix your sink? WARNING: fun and *lemon* ensues DAMON/YOU


You just got done blow-drying your hair and were finally getting dressed when there was a knock on your apartment door. "Come in", you yelled from where you were slipping on a pair of jean shorts. You buttoned and zipped them up, hearing the approaching footsteps when you realized you forget to tell Jessica that your trip to the mall would be delayed. "Jess", you rummaged through your dresser for a shirt. "Remember that hot handyman Damon, I've told you about a few times?" You continue searching for a shirt, but can't find the right one, so you retreat over to the closet. "Well", you didn't wait for her to reply, your excitement too great. "He'll be here in like another hour since the sink is being stupid again and I had to call maintenance, so I decided that we could go later after he leaves, so you can check him out. Girl I'm telling you", you finally found the purple top you were seeking, and pulled it carefully from the hanger. "Your panties are so gonna fall to the floor when you see him. I'd totally let him work on me anyday." You slid your arms into the holes and spun around, your gaze finding a raven haired male leaning against the doorframe instead of your best friend; the one you just happened to be speaking of.

You knew the only way he possibly couldn't have heard you was if he was deaf, and you were quite certain he wasn't. Instantly it felt like your cheeks were on fire, and you stood there like a deer stuck in headlights for a moment before realizing your half naked form and putting the top on the rest of the way, and freeing your long tresses from the back. "Umm hi'", you found your voice and pressed your lips together, while swinging your arms back and forth as your brain screamed 'awkward!'.

"Hi", he smiled politely, then briefly peered down to the clipboard in his hand. He cleared his throat and asked, "So which sink needs to be...", the blue eyed hunk trailed off. "Worked on?", he finished his question, followed by a wink.

By that time you were sure your face was the darkest hue of red in existence, and you'd never be that humiliated ever again. Being that your brain wouldn't comply at first, your left arm extended out towards the kitchen. "There", you uttered.

You followed Damon into the kitchen, watching as he sets his toolbox down on the floor. "What's going on with it?"

Happy for the reprieve from your embarrassing incident, you shrugged. "I'm not sure, actually. The garbage disposal was acting weird yesterday morning and then the sink would drain slowly. This morning when I ran water it wouldn't go down at all, so I called management."

"Hmm", he pushed his lips up to one side, the action making his eyes crinkle. "I'll take a look and see what I can find out."

"Okay", you nodded.

Damon opened the cupboard directly under the sink and set about his job. While you played on your phone at the kitchen table, he inspected things and went back and forth between messing with the faucet and tinkering with pipes. Somehow you had missed a phone call from Jessica, but received a text stating that she wasn't feeling well and wouldn't be making it over. You slapped yourself mentally, wishing that you would have checked it earlier, but you were too busy making sure you looked fabulous for Damon. Just wait until she heard this, you would never live it down.

Nevertheless, you and the handyman carried on minimal conversation, with him throwing in little jokes that would make you giggle like a schoolgirl. Of course you ogled him shamelessly; as him switching positions and reaching for things gave various peeks of his pale skin. It wasn't the best choice, though; it kept you flustered and sexually frustrated.

Time passed and much to soon to your liking, you caught him packing up various wrenches and packing them into his toolbox, followed by him washing his hands. "You're finished?", you blurt out, wanting to cover your mouth with your hand, but knowing all that would do is draw attention to your stupidity.

"Yup", he looked back at you with a grin and held up a sock along with an Iron Man action figure. "Found these in the pipes. They sure don't belong there."

"Hmmm", you hummed, trying to think of where the two objects even came from when the light went off above your head. "OH!", you got up and sauntered over, taking the items from Damon and checked out the sock. "I was babysitting my little cousin the other day and he was asking me all kinds of questions about the garbage disposal. He must've done some experimenting."

He chuckled. "It happens all the time, don't worry about it. I'm just glad it wasn't something more serious."

"Me, too", you tucked your hands into the back pockets of your jeans, wanting to ask him out but not knowing quite sure how you wanted to.

"So umm, I got some water on the floor. If you grab me a towel, I can wipe it up for you." He lowered himself on hands and knees, checking out the wet substance.

"Sure", you reply, more perky than normal and run off to the bathroom where you grab a fluffy blue one and return, bumping into something halfway through the kitchen, that made you lose your balance. Two large hands gripped you firmly by the thighs, steadying you. "Oops, so-" you made an effort to apologize, but the unexpected, tingling warmth making it's way through your veins shut your brain down.

Damon stayed on the floor and wet his lips, then pressed them together as he allowed his hands to trail upwards, obviously enjoying what was in front of him. The tips of his fingers were barely grazing you, yet it was awakening your sex. They went to the hem of your shorts, traveling their way outwards and around the back. The appendages creeped up your backside and yanked you down suddenly, so that you were straddling the raven haired man, who was now sitting cross-legged on the floor. You held onto the back of his neck for support while he kneaded your ass. Your eyes met, and with the same thought in mind, both of you veered forward, your mouths meeting for a fiery kiss.

Damon's hand slid down the back of your shorts and underneath the curves of your rear-end, dipping into your panty. He played with your entrance, the angle of his arm made it possible for just a bit more than the length of the tips of his fingers to tease your moist womanhood. It wasn't enough to reach your sweet spot or stretch you out in the way akin to scratching an itch, making you whimper and want to scream at the ache longing to be fulfilled. Sensing your distress, he pulled your pelvis toward him, taking care to roll your hips so that the upper part of your sex rubbed against his strained hard-on. Feeling delight at the sensations this caused, you continued to grind into him. Damon withdrew from you and wrapped his arms around your lower back, helping you move. Your mouths rested together, breaths mingling, and occasionally tongues would touch, until you grew frustrated and came to a halt.

"I...", you sighed and sat up straight, running a hand through your hair. "I just...I need more than that", you fumbled around.

"No problem, but we need a condom", Damon gave a squeeze to your ass and nibbled at your collarbone, letting you know he was cool with going further.

With a hazy head you got to your feet and uttered, "Be right back", before sprinting off to your bedroom and retrieving said item for protection. On your way back, Damon grabbed your wrist from the living room area and pushed you onto the couch where you caught yourself on your elbows.

His shirt was off, displaying his firm biceps. Your eyes wandered over him, taking in his broad shoulders, and over his chest, then to the little patch of chest hair between his pecs. Before your gaze could stray further, he was right next to you, tugging on your shorts. "We're gonna need these off." You raised yourself to assist him with the removal of both the denim and the undergarment, then he climbed onto the other end of the couch and spread your legs, lowering himself down to your core. Damon propped your knees over his shoulders and ascended your thighs with open-mouthed kisses.

They persisted up each side of your bikini line, to a hip and across to the other, ending directly above your pubic mound. Next, his teeth went to work, nipping at the sensitive flesh encasing your clit, coming dangerously close to, but never coming in contact with the spot that would buckle your knees and make you see stars. "Damon...", you called out, you voice laced with frustration.

His eyes flitted up to you, observing you watching his actions and he warbled something inaudible. Your breath left your lungs with a whoosh as he caught your gaze and dragged his tongue up your slit at an agonizingly slow pace. The muscle parted your folds and pushed deeper as it gained height, increasing your excitement. "Fuck. Oh my gosh", you keened when it finally met your clit. His lips encompassed it, sucking the tiny bud into his mouth while he flicked it back and forth.

You were right, it wasn't long until you broke out into a sheen of sweat and the tension in your womb was building up torturously. Your soles pushed at his shoulders, giving you the leverage to move around, heightening the pleasure coursing through you. His tongue moved slower, but with more firm strokes; then got faster and lighter, not letting you get used to one particular ministration. Your fingers gripped the couch viciously as high pitched sounds exited from your lips wantonly.

You were so enveloped in euphoria that you didn't realize your arms were trembling or your abs were burning from the strain until Damon tugged your hands, making you fall flat against the cushions. Next, he slid two fingers inside of your sopping wet core and massaged your walls. You were dizzy and panting, Damon's two actions together had created an overwhelming sense of euphoria that had you treading on the brink of insanity. At last you hit your peak; your body spasmed, your sex pulsed around Damon's fingers greedily, and everything physical faded away into nothingness.

As your eyes came open you were unsure if you had experienced unconsciousness or not, but a peaceful calm washed over you; except at the apex of your thighs. Your core was tingling again despite the phenomenon that just occurred, knowing that more was coming. Damon was kneeling before you devoid of clothing, with his cock sheathed in the condom. He bent forward to push the hair off your forehead and kiss you, fucking your mouth with his tongue as he pressed his hips against yours repeatedly, tantalizing you all over again.

Neither of you broke contact until your lungs were depleted. Damon stared down at you with an animalistic glint in his eyes, his cheeks flushed with arousal. "Ready for me?", he asked, pushing your shirt up to your chin and pulling your bra down roughly, then covering your aching breasts with his hands and fondling them.

Despite the fact that you felt weak and your mouth was dry, you managed to choke out a confident, "Yes." Hooking his hands behind your knees, Damon dragged you to him, pulling you up onto his thighs on an incline, then raising his hips to meet your entrance, where he plunged inside of you, filling you with renewed desire.

"So fucking tight", he growled and his eyes rolled back briefly. He bent your legs and placed the bottoms of your feet against his chest, and his arms wrapped around your thighs to hold you in place, then began pumping inside of you, your plenitude of essence making it relevantly simple. The constriction of your legs prevented him from penetrating you fully, but it was sufficient enough to make your heart race and a surge of exhiliration to spread through your bones. Damon kept a steady pace, going on until he grew impatient, needing more to satisfy his hunger.

He stopped and scooted back, letting your lower back land on the couch and dropped your legs, holding the left one up and out to side. "I'm sorry", he rasped, and rubbed over the top of your thigh with his palm, while taking a breath so big that you could see his chest heave in and out.

Your eyebrows furrowed in confusion, but your answer came in a silent form when Damon slammed into you ruthlessly, making you see stars. You cried out in a combination of pleasure and pain and clutched onto the top of his hand that was holding your leg up. He didn't cease, though. Damon pounded you savagely, his cock filling every vacant inch of you deliciously. Your mind was whirling; every stroke was drowning you in bliss that would spiral into a throb. Sobs tore from your throat, turning into delightful moans. You wanted to squirm away, but at the same time wanted to take everything he had to offer.

You looked up at Damon. His jaw was fixed with focus, his hair was damp and sweat dripped down his face. The sight pushed you further along, compelling you to thrust up into him as he was thrusting down, your hips crashing together with a loud sound. "Mmm Damon", you lace your fingers with his and clasp your free hand to his side, letting your nails bite into his skin. "You're making...me...feel...so good", you were babbling as your world began turning over on it's axis. Your head thrashed back and forth and your breath hitched in your throat when the first spasm hit, and again you went soaring to cloud nine.

Damon was right on your heels with his release, holding your hips tightly to him and dropping his head to your chest, mouthing incoherently into your skin. His shallow strokes gradually slowed down until he was spent and pulled out of you, rolling over onto his side.

Some time later, he nudged your shoulder to jolt you awake on the couch, where you had fallen asleep while he went to take a shower. Your eyes opened and he bent down to kiss your forehead while handing you a piece of paper. "My number", he uttered and as he was walking away, he turned around quickly. "Hey, tell your little cousin I said thank you", and with a wink, he was out the door.

You just laughed to yourself, because, you don't have a little cousin.

 **A/N I wrote this about a year ago, I hope you liked it. If you did, I would love it if you'd let me know!**


End file.
